Matchmaker
by Summercloud
Summary: [COMPLETE] Akako decides it's time for Hakuba to stop chasing and Kaito to stop running. (Kaito!Hakuba slash.)
1. Hakuba

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine.  Shame, that.

**Author's Note:**  I've noticed that there's almost no slash for Magic Kaito.  Why is this?  There are multiple characters who are just _begging_ to be slashed.  So I figured I might as well.

Feedback is a dream I once had.

~*~

**Matchmaker**

**Chapter 1: Hakuba**

~*~

"I've figured it out," Akako announced, propping one hip onto Hakuba's desk.

"Really."  Hakuba's tone was not encouraging.

Akako nodded happily.  "Yup.  See, it's Freudian."

Hakuba waited for more, but Akako merely smiled.  He rolled his eyes.  "What's Freudian?"

Akako's grin sharpened.  "Why, you chasing Kaito, of course."

She was obviously trying to make this as painful as possible.  Hakuba manfully surpressed a sigh.  "So, what's Freudian about that?"

"Well, you obviously like him.  But you can't admit it, so you sublimate that desire into the more socially acceptable form of trying to "capture" the Kid."  Akako smirked at Hakuba's blank look.  "I'm right, aren't I—you like him."

Hakuba calmly gathered up his books.  "Next time you decide to psychoanalyze someone, please leave me out of it."

"You're not denying it."

"There's nothing to deny."

"Look,"  Akako placed a restraining hand on Hakuba's arm, "the only thing in your future at this rate is Kaito in jail, and you miserable and alone.  Something's got to give."

"Since when do you give out relationship advice, anyway?"  Hakuba snapped.  "Last time I looked, you weren't too successful, either."

Akako's mouth tightened, but she didn't respond for a long moment.  When she did her voice was even.  "All I'm saying is I think you should tell him how you feel."

"A 'love confession?'"  Hakuba sneered.  "Please.  I'm not some silly girl, to give him a pink envelope."

"I think you might be pleasantly surprised," Akako's voice was quiet.  Then her grin returned.  "I notice you're not trying to deny it anymore."  Seeing Hakuba open his mouth, she went on, "It was just a bit of friendly advice.  Of course, you don't have to take it.  But remember that if you don't say anything, I might."

Hakuba gave her a wary look as he got up.  "Thanks, I think."

"Hakuba?"  Kaito was standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.  "Are you okay?  You look like somebody hit you across the head with a two-by-four."

"I'm fine."  Hakuba shot Akako a quelling look.  She smirked.

Kaito raised an eyebrow.  "Did I miss something?"

Hakuba fled.

~*~

**Notes:**

This was meant to be a funny short piece, but Akako just wouldn't let it go.

"But remember that if you don't say anything, I might."  Does Akako mean she'll confess to Kaito herself, or tell Kaito that Hakuba likes him?  I don't know.  Could be both—she's a tricky girl.

Yes, the Freudian thing really  is correct.  According to a friend, it's actually Anna-Freudian—it was really his daughter that came up with this stuff.

**Next up:** Kaito's side of the story.  Or, Why does everyone confess to Akako?


	2. Kaito

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.  Go figure.

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Sarah, who pretends to be patient with me.  And David, because I just know he's going to make me a website.

Feedback is a dream I once had.

~*~

**Matchmaker**

**Chapter 2: Kaito**

~*~

"I don't think Hakuba likes me very much."

"What do you mean?"  Akako turned to see Kaito staring pensively out the window.

"He's always either accusing me of something, or avoiding me."  Kaito turned away from the window.  The sun cast golden lights in his hair; Akako's breath caught.  "Tell me that's not the behavior of someone who hates me."

"You forgot about the part where he chases you," Akako pointed out.

"Hey!  I told you, I'm not—"

"Kaitou Kid, I know."  She waved a hand dismissively.  "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"That Hakuba's been avoiding me even more lately?"  Unaccountably, Kaito blushed.   "Aoko pointed it out to me."

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation."

Kaito shifted uncomfortably.

Akako swiftly put one and one together and got forty-two.  "You like him."

Kaito's blush deepened.

"You dog!"  Akako crowed.  "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, he _is_ rather cute, isn't he?  And intense, and sweet, and—"  He broke off.  "Aoko got to me," he finished sheepishly.

Ah.  So Aoko had noticed as well, and had confronted Kaito about it.  Good at hitting people over the head until they realized the obvious, that girl.

Akako regarded him thoughtfully.  "You should tell him."

Kaito snorted.  "Hakuba?  Are you kidding?  He'd never look at me again.  Or he'd decide to just kill me and put me out of my misery."

Akako's lip twitched.  "I think you should tell him," she repeated.

"He's probably not even gay."

"All that tweed?"  Akako scoffed.  "Trust me, he's gay."

Kaito's mischevious grin began to return.  "So, you think I should tell him."

She nodded solemnly.

"I'll think about it."  In one swift movement Kaito turned from the window, swept into a deep bow, and planted a kiss on the back of Akako's hand.  "Thank you for the advice, fair lady."

Akako watched him go a bit wistfully.  Her skin tingled where his lips had touched it.

She shook herself.  She'd done the best she could; all the pieces were now in place.  The rest was up to them.

It should be fun to watch the fallout.

~*~

**Notes:**

 Again, Akako kind of took over.  I couldn't stop her!  I swear!  Not like I really tried...

42: The answer.  The question?  Who knows!

**Next up:** Aoko and Akako compare notes.


	3. Aoko

**Disclaimer:** Alas, not mine.

This chapter is dedicated to Sarah.  Because I can.

~*~

**Matchmaker**

**Chapter 3: Aoko**

~*~

Akako was watching Nakamori Aoko.

Aoko was sitting at her desk, looking annoyed.  Behind her, Hakuba and Kaito traded insults.

As Akako watched, Aoko's expression grew even darker, and her fists trembled.  

Akako's glance slid back to Hakuba and Kaito.  They were leaning slightly towards each other, voices gaining volume.

"Aoko."  The girl looked up, then smiled.  "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Akako led Aoko to the other side of the room before continuing.  "Pretty pathetic, aren't they?"

Aoko leaned back against the wall next to Akako and crossed her arms.  "Pathetic is one word for it."

"Oh?  What would you call it?"

"Hmm.  What else _would_ I call it?"  Aoko wondered aloud.  "Actually, I guess pathetic is a fairly good description."

They stood in silence for a long moment.  Kaito was saying something, laughing as Hakuba's face grew red.

"I talked to Kaito," Aoko offered.

"Hakuba's still in denial."

"Any ideas?"

Akako gave Aoko a sideways glance.  "Well, there're always love potions—"

"No magick."  Aoko scowled absently.

"We could get them drunk—"

"That has potential."

"Or lock them in a closet together."

"Hmm."  Hakuba was yelling now, Kaito dancing out of reach.

"We could get them drunk, then lock them in a closet,"  Aoko said thoughtfully.  "If we did it right they wouldn't even know it was us."

"I like it."  A wicked grin grew on Akako's face as she considered it from all angles.  "So long as we get to tease them mercilessly about it afterwards."

A matching grin began to form on Aoko's face.  "Of course.  But only after they're happily together," she added as an afterthought. 

"Of course."

Hakuba had found Aoko's broom, and was chasing Kaito around the room with it.

"I could host a party at my house."

Aoko nodded.  "I'll make sure Kaito comes, if you take care of Hakuba."

"This weekend?"

"The sooner the better."

Akako smirked as a howling blur passed them: Kaito howling with laughter, Hakuba howling with rage.

"They won't know what hit them."

~*~

**Notes:**

The girls, standing on the sidelines, plotting Kaito and Hakuba's downfall... can you see it?

"Magic" is what Kaito does: illusions, card tricks, the lot.  "Magick" is what witches do.

**Next up:** Kaito and Hakuba drunk.  In a closet.


	4. The Closet

**Disclaimer: __**Interestingly enough, not mine.

To Susie, for emailing me with current news—even though I don't read it.

ooooo

The door swung open. Kaito squinted in the bright light, just managing to make out Akako's smirk before a body stumbled into him.

The door slammed shut. The lock clicked.

"Wha?" Hakuba stirred, an elbow poking Kaito in the stomach. He shifted it to the side absently.

Well, this was interesting. Long limbs tangled with his, warm breath on his cheek, semi-conscious moan in his ear—

Wait. Semi-conscious? Well, that part was no good.

Still, Kaito thought as he set about waking Hakuba up. This was okay. He could work with this.

After all, it wasn't every day that a treasure literally fell into your lap.

And he wasn't a phantom thief for nothing.

ooo

"Will you stop that!" Hakuba snapped, trying to move away. And lost his balance, landing on top of Kaito.

Again.

"Just—just hold still for a second, okay?" Kaito ground out, pushing at Hakuba ineffectually. "You're only making it worse."

Hakuba carefully held himself motionless as Kaito rearranged them. They ended up sitting side by side in the small closet, shoulders and arms and legs pressed together.

Hakuba blinked. How had Kaito done that?

Oh, yeah. Phantom thief, and all that.

...which was why they were locked in a closet.

Right.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Hakuba's voice was loud in the small space. He winced.

"Aoko. You?"

"Akako."

"Ah."

Hakuba sighed. "Bloody hell."

ooo

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What?"

Kaito tried again. "You've been avoiding me lately. Why?"

"I haven't been avoiding you!"

Um. Defensive much? "You're doing it right now," Kaito felt obliged to point out.

"Oh." Hakuba stopped leaning away from Kaito, slowly letting his shoulder brush Kaito's again. "Sorry."

"I don't bite, you know." At Hakuba's startled jump he grinned. "Much."

Then—wait. "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"You _are_ blushing!"

"Am _not._" The blush only grew deeper.

"Ha!" Kaito could feel a silly grin forming on his face. Akako had been right. He'd have to make sure to thank her. "You like me."

"I do _not_."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Silence.

"Look," Kaito tried, "why are you fighting it? Am I really so awful?"

"No!" That'd probably come out more forcefully than Hakuba had intended. Kaito carefully did not smirk. "It's just... well, for one, you steal."

"Hakuba," Kaito drawled with exaggerated patience, "let's just for one moment ignore the fact that you persist in thinking I'm Kaitou Kid. Not that I am," he added hastily, "which is really besides the point. Now. What exactly is the problem?"

"Well..." Hakuba trailed off uncertainly. Then: "you're a guy?"

"So?" Kaito rolled his eyes—not like Hakuba could appreciate the gesture in the dark. "I like you and you like me. And the problem is?"

"I'm not gay," Hakuba snapped.

"Neither am I. So?"

Hakuba floundered, obviously lost. Kaito waited, sure that Hakuba would work it out.

Actually—"you're not going to forget this in the morning, are you?"

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Hakuba scowled. "You're such a tease. Leading me on, then insinuating that I'll forget all about it. In fact," and his eyes lit up in a way that made Kaito shift uncomfortably, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Eh?" I did _not_ just squeak, Kaito thought frantically.

"I'm drunk, right? And we're locked in a closet. In fact," he leaned closer, and Kaito's breath caught, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

ooo

"Wait," Kaito gasped, pulling away. He reached behind himself and fiddled with the doorknob. "Now no one will interrupt."

"You..." Hakuba gaped at him. "If you could get out whenever you wanted, why on Earth did you pretend otherwise?"

Kaito's smirk was barely visible in the faint light. "Aoko bribed me."

"She _bribed_ you? With what?"

He leaned forward, breath ghosting over Hakuba's ear. "She promised to lock me in a small space with you while drunk." Hakuba shivered. "How could I resist?"

Well, then. Hakuba gave a mental shrug and gave up. There didn't seem to be any point in fighting it.

He turned his head, leaned forward slightly, and kissed Kaito.

ooo

Warm.

Soft.

Hmmm...

Kaito cast about for a bit of control—any bit would do—and came up empty. So he pulled Hakuba closer instead.

Oh. That was nice.

Hands tangled in his hair.

Not moving for a good long while was an excellent idea, Kaito decided firmly. A really, really excellent idea.

ooo

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Aoko peered worriedly in the direction of the closet. "It's so quiet..."

Akako laughed at her. "Trust me, quiet is good. Besides, do you hear any screaming?"

"Right." Aoko gave the closet one last look before turning away. "How'd you get Hakuba in there?"

"I got him drunk. Maybe a bit _too_ drunk, but I figured it couldn't hurt." Then again, Hakuba _had_ had quite a few. Akako frowned thoughtfully. "I hope he doesn't forget this in the morning."

"Hakuba forget something? You've got to be kidding."

"True." At the doorway Akako paused, curious. "How'd you get Kaito to stay in there, anyway?"

"Well, he didn't like the idea, but then I pointed out that he'd be in a small, dark space with Hakuba. Who just happens to be drunk." Aoko's lips twitched as Akako regarded her with admiration. "It didn't take much after that. Simple, really."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I've been avoiding yours for years."

Akako gestured grandly. "Well, my accomplice in crime, shall we go celebrate?"

"After you, mastermind." Aoko's gesture was equally grand.

Laughing, they walked through the doorway together.


	5. The Bathroom

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I keep thinking this might change, but it hasn't yet.

To Sarah, who pointed out that teenage girls _always_ gossip in the bathroom.

ooooo

Aoko got the note before lunch. _Meet me in the bathroom,_ it read, unsigned save a rough sketch of a broom at the bottom. She glanced up to meet Akako's solemn gaze and raised an eyebrow. At Akako's quick wink she grinned.

A few minutes after Akako left the room, Aoko followed.

"So," Akako peered in the mirror, "have you noticed?"

"I couldn't exactly miss it." Aoko scowled as she washed her hands. "At least they're trying."

Akako snorted derisively. "Men."

"They have no idea how to have a relationship!" Aoko exploded. "They touch each other, they blush, they avoid each other. It's driving me crazy!" She collapsed back against the counter, breathing deeply. "They're hopeless."

Akako turned to face her, a familiar grin on her face. "You know, I'd almost say they need a woman's touch."

" 'A woman's touch?' Oh!" Aoko grinned back. "Actually, I think that's _exactly_ what this situation calls for."

As they turned to leave Aoko sighed sadly. "And here I thought that all we had to do was get them together."

"Didn't you know?" Akako asked innocently. "A matchmaker's job is never done."

ooo

What followed was a rash of strange occurances that left Kaito and Hakuba bewildered. Tickets for two to a popular game appeared in Hakuba's bag. Coupons to the zoo were found in Kaito's lunch box. Anonymous notes containing times and places to meet were sent to both.

Oddly enough, neither boy investigated the strange gifts much.

ooooo

**Coming soon:** The Next Stumbling Block, or, My Boyfriend's a Thief!

**Notes: **This one took a long time—mostly because school ended. It's sort of filler. Eh...


	6. Akako

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream that this was mine. Then I woke up.

ooooo

Akako was annoyed.

She (and Aoko, of course) had shed blood, sweat, and tears to give Hakuba and Kaito a chance at happily ever after, and now the stupid, pig-headed idiots were blowing it.

Not that it bothered her.

Really.

Still, it was a bit perplexing. Things had been going so well: some kisses in the closet, a little blushing and awkwardness afterwards, a few dates—with a little prompting, of course. And then—nothing.

It only came to her after watching Hakuba's reaction (or lack thereof) to the Kid's latest riddle.

Hakuba knew that Kaito was Kid, and Kaito knew that Hakuba knew. Except that Hakuba didn't know that Kaito knew, or maybe he did, and it was all enough to give Akako a headache.

As in most things, she decided to try the direct approach first.

ooo

"So what's Hakuba's problem, anyway?"

Kaito blinked at her for a moment. "Actually, I would think that it's fairly obvious," he replied mildly.

"Pretend for just a second that I don't know, and explain it to me," Akako ordered.

She had Kaito well-trained: he only looked at her as if she was crazy once before playing along. "Well," he drawled, "I'm a thief, he's a detective. It's the job of the thief to steal things, and it's the job of the detective to catch the thief. Not much chance for a long-term relationship, if you know what I mean."

"Hm..." Akako pretended to think while Kaito waited patiently. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're looking for the jewel that those guys in black killed your father over, right?"

"How did you—"

Ah. So it was true, after all. "You really want to know?" She smirked as Kaito subsided. "Now, then. I'm correct, right?"

"Yeah," Kaito replied sullenly.

A sudden thought came to Akako. "Hakuba's always asking you 'why?', isn't he?"

Kaito was starting to get it. "But I can't just _tell_ him. Kid doesn't work that way."

"No, he doesn't, does he. He's more the give-clues, let-you-figure-it-out-yourself type of guy." Akako curled a lock of hair around one finger reflectively. "And if I provided Kid with a situation in which he could explain?"

"...I _guess_ that could work. You haven't led me wrong yet."

"Well, except for that one time with the inflatable ball, the garden hose, and the monkey, but forget I ever mentioned that, will you?" Akako finished rapidly.

Kaito finally grinned at her, that familiar maddening cocky grin, and she was struck by how long it had been since she'd last seen it. "Like I said, you haven't led me wrong yet."

Wait. There was something—

And Kaito was already half out the door—

"Kid."

He paused in the doorway, his face hidden in shadows, held back by the strangely compelling tone of her voice. "Hakuba is unsure and defensive. You must make him feel that _he's_ in charge, not you. Lead him where you want him to go, but subtly." At the tension in his back she softened her voice. "Trust your friends, Kaito. It'll work out."

He left.

Akako stared after him for a while, thinking, then shook herself. There were plots to plan, favors to call in, and Aoko had to be consulted.

She couldn't wait.

ooooo

**Notes**: this one just kind of came. I have no idea what Akako's planning—do you?

The monkey: for Aaron G. Just because.

Why has Akako taken it upon herself to fix all their problems, anyway? I think it's because she's a perfectionist, and once she gave up on Kaito, she gives it her all. I see her and Aoko getting along really well together, too—she brings out Aoko's evil/mischevious side, and Aoko keeps her grounded and reasonable.

I'm no good at intricate plots.


	7. The Heist

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm actually okay with this, as it means I can borrow them whenever I want—then put them back again, no fuss, no hassle.

For Penina—thanks for the help, even if you do think I'm nuts.

ooooo

_"Thank you, thank you, no applause please." _The glowing figure in white swept a low bow, jewel glinting blood-red from between white-gloved fingers. Below him, fuming policemen glared helplessly, tied neatly with plastic cord and their own handcuffs. _"And now, for my next act, I will gracefully exit stage left. I hope you enjoyed the show, and please come again soon."_

Hakuba squirmed helplessly in his own bonds. He had been caught totally unaware, and now the thief was getting away. It was always like this. Bloody frustrating, it was.

Why had he even bothered to come, anyway?

A glint of metal caught Hakuba's eye: a small, foldable knife, laying not three feet away.

Hakuba began to grin as he inched his way towards it. Kaitou Kid has probably left it there on purpose—it wasn't like him to be careless. Letting him escape was probably part of some grand nefarious plot that would end with the Kid escaping and Hakuba humiliated, but Hakuba was okay with that. He'd play along for just a little bit longer.

ooo

"You want to do _what?!"_

"Hey, calm down!" Akako glanced around nervously before continuing. "Look, I know it sounds drastic, but I think we have to. This problem goes a lot deeper than the others, and we have to find a more permanent solution."

"I know you're right, I just—" Aoko cut herself off. "Alright already. I get it. It seemed like we were just playing before, but now we're not. This is dead serious. No more playing around."

"I never play around," Akako whispered fiercely, then relented. "Okay, so maybe sometimes I do. But you're right about this being dead serious, and I need your help."

"Damn straight you do," Aoko muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I agree with you. So. What've you got so far?"

"What do you say we up the stakes a little?"

ooo

_"What do you say we up the stakes a little, Hakuba-kun?" _

"Eh?" Hakuba dodged a marble bust, then leaped over a plush footstool. "What do you mean?"

_"You catch me, you can ask one question and I'll answer it. Same goes if I catch you."_

Hakuba considered this for all of a second. "Deal."

On the walkway above Hakuba's head Kaito Kid skid into a tight turn on a thick Persian rug, ducked under a low chandelier, and slid between two rickety bookshelves—

and slipped—

falling against the railing, which gave way—

and fell—

and landed directly on top of Hakuba.

"Oomph!" Hakuba went down in a pile of tweed and white silk. In the ensuing scuffle he became the proud owner of six new bruises and a black eye, somehow ending up on top of the Kid.

_"Well?"_ One blue eye and one monocle gleamed cheerfully at him in the darkness.

Hakuba narrowed his eyes. "This seems just a bit convenient, doesn't it?"

Kid's grin widened. _"Does that mean you don't want your question?"_

"I could just arrest you right now."

_"You could try."_

"But then you wouldn't answer my question, huh?"

_"The possibility does exist that that would be the case."_

Hakuba considered this briefly before nodding sharply, but he didn't get up. "Why do you do it?"

Suddenly he was swept down and under, pinned by the Kid's iron grip, strong fingers digging painfully into his shoulders. _"Are you sure you want to know?"_

ooo

Akako looked at Aoko doubtfully. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know!" Aoko paused and took a deep breath. "Look. I said I agreed with you, right? So tell me what you've got so far."

"Kid is planning his next heist."

Aoko gaped. "How'd you know that?"

Akako grinned crookedly. "He gets a lot quieter when he's planning something."

"I thought I was the only one who'd noticed that."

"So," Akako continued cheerfully, "Kid is planning his next heist, and I was thinking that we could make it a bit more... interesting... with just a few... additions."

"Go on," Aoko nodded cautiously.

"The real goal of the heist isn't to the jewel—it's Hakuba. What d'you think?"

"Helping Kaitou Kid steal Hakuba one last time? I say yes."

ooo

"Yes." Hakuba looked steadily into Kid's blue eye, willing Kid to believe him.

Then he was lying alone, Kaitou Kid a patch of white fading into the shadows. _"I'm not certain you've thought this through carefully. If you're really sure, meet me tomorrow night. The note in your left pocket contains the details."_

Hakuba stared into the darkness for a long moment before pulling a folded note from his pocket. [_Meet me at Park A],_ it read. _[Come alone.]_ Then, at the very bottom, in place of the Kid's usual smiling signature, it read, _[No masks.]_

ooo

"So we have them meet face-to-face?"

"We have them meet face-to-face."

ooo

Hakuba swallowed nervously as he entered the quiet park.

He had had enough of pretending.

Kaito was waiting for him on a bench, idly swinging his feet back and forth.

"So, why do you do it?"

Kaito sat motionless for a long moment, almost as if he hadn't believed Hakuba would come, before relaxing imperceptibly. "Have you ever seen the movie _The Princess Bride_?"

Hakuba considered this apparent non-sequitor before shrugging. "I don't think so."

"Well, there's this guy in it who saw his father killed in front of him as a young boy. He spends the whole movie looking for his father's murderer in order to get revenge."

Hakuba sat down on the other end of the bench heavily. "Your father was that famous magician. The one who died in that accident a while back."

"It was no accident." Kaito scuffed the ground with one foot. "Some guys hired him to find this jewel, only he refused to do it, so they killed him."

"That jewel you're looking for, the one that grants immortality."

Kaito nodded. "I promised I'd avenge him." He gave Hakuba a sidewise glance. "You're taking this rather well."

ooo

Aoko leaned over Akako's desk. "You know, you're taking this rather well."

"I'm taking what rather well?"

"Well, for the longest time I was sure you were interested in Kaito."

Akako laughed. "Actually, I think I was interested in the idea of him more than anything else."

"You mean, he was the one man you couldn't get."

Aoko shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I convinced myself that I had to catch him. In the end, it was just a game. Kaito and Hakuba, now—"

"I know." The determination in Aoko's eyes matched that in Akako's. "Hakuba and Kaito—that's serious."

ooo

Hakuba considered this for a moment before nodding. "I suppose I am. But you're serious about this, aren't you."

It wasn't a question, but Kaito answered anyway, his face grim. "I know it might look like it's all fun and games, but I'm not playing. I never was."

In the dark silence Kaito and Hakuba's fingers twined together.

"Have we said all that needed to be said?"

"No. But will we ever?"

"I guess not."

Warm hands intertwined, warm shoulders and hips and thighs pressed together.

"So?"

"So."

"So what do we do now?"

"We keep going, I guess. That is—?"

"Of course."

Warm lips found each other in the darkness.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

ooo

Fin.

ooooo

**Notes:** All together now: "Awww..."

Kaito says: "My name is Kuroba Kaito. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Well, this's the end. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least were amused a little. Review and tell me what you thought—was the relationship realistic? Should there be an epilogue?

Thanks for reading!

-SummerCloud-


End file.
